


So prove it.

by Spacegaywritings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apathy, Degradation, HateShip, Insults, Logan being literally butthurt, Logan being strict, Logan being strict and Roman being a fucking sucker for it, M/M, Obedience, Orders, Praise Kink, Provocation, Rivalry, Roman being the hoe he deserves to be, TW: hateship, Threats, adoration, and Roman being a fucking sucker for it, crude language, demeaning words, here lies Roman’s dick days - they no more drill into given holes., low blows, mentions of genitalia, need for validation, obvious sex talk, slight power play implications, slight subby/serving indications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaywritings/pseuds/Spacegaywritings
Summary: Summary: Roman and Logan find themselves clash again and again. It always lands them in bed.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	So prove it.

The night was lonely, cold and darker than usual. Winter blew life off the streets and bit into any creature who dared itself into the unknown that was the shadow of the last season in a year.  
Amidst the unusually busy city, the lights of an apartment were turned on, despite the late hours - or should we say early? It was rather early, according to human-made time measurements. In fact, it was just a few minutes past two in the morning.

It was one of the coldest times in the night. Deep enough into the absence of day to freeze away any memory of sunlight and far enough away from the next rise of the sun to hope for better times.

In all the isolation of today’s society and the cold, distant lifestyle of vast cities, zippers closed, clothes rustled and sheets were moved.  
Two lost souls had found one another in an intense moment of longing, of loneliness and need. They had touched hands, skin, so-

“That was satisfactory, I suppose.”

A man spoke, adjusting his tie. He straightened the shirt he had put on and softly pushed his glasses further up his nose in order for them to be as close to his eyes as possible. Almost as if to magnify the effect of the visual aid.  
On the other side of the bed, his back facing the other man’s back, was another young man sneering at the comment.

“Satisfactory? You sound pretty stuck-up for someone who moaned like a little bitch moments ago, Logan.”

Said man, Logan, snorted in response. The sound was gone as soon as it could be heard. Almost as if his sexual partner was not worth the time of a longer reply.

“You sound pretty confident for someone who is consistently “topped” by someone you yourself call a “little bitch”, Roman.”

“I am confident - I am confident in being the one who can turn a boring, rigid nerd into an amazingly erotic experience. You can not prove me wrong in this regard. After all, I even offered you a second round but you are even too bland to agree to this.”

Logan tsk’ed at this and looked over his shoulder ever so dismissively. The cold, lonely night was about to turn as heated as a rivalry could be.

“If you did not try to pump into me like a drill, my ass might be in the right mood to receive your attempts at convincing me of your talents - metaphorically speaking.”

The other man pulled at his socks, strapping them over his feet and rolling his eyes into the void. He sighed the argument off, too tired to really comment further on it.  
Still, he would not be able to deny the heat of anger rising within him when Logan fed into his insecurities of not being enough. He would be lying if he tried - and he was not good at that. Aside from that, he was above these things. Other than Logan, apparently.

“You don’t have to say that every time you contribute to a conversation. I do know that your ass does not have actual moods. Besides, if you hated the sex between us so much, you must be pretty desperate to let me in anyway. It is in the middle of the night and you great person don’t have anyone to nail you into the mattress? Sounds like the one sucking here would be you, and I am not just speaking about how joyfully you swallow my cock. Just admit it, you are into this-”

He stood up, my now fully dressed. His white shirt hugged his toned form. White teeth flashed at Logan and regular jeans wrapped around his curvy backside and knock-hard legs. His hand moved from his chest to his hips, indicating the full length of his body to be the topic of conversation.  
Roman beamed at Logan who stood up as well but barely glanced back at him. He was busy kicking his feet back into his slippers.

“Indeed, whatever you say, Roman.”

Logan’s nonchalant tone couldn’t have been more fitting in a lecture on grammar rules or similarly unexciting things. It wiped Roman’s smile right off his face and left his facial features in a derailed scowl.

“Logan. Tell me I am a good fuck. For fuck’s sake - all things holy and dramatic - can’t you have this much sense of sensibility?”

The addressed man shrugged as he picked up... well, a dried condom. This was why they needed to be kept outside the sunlight, but of course even this was something he needed to contribute to this dynamic. He slowly wandered over to the other side of the room, way from the bed, away from Roman. His steps seemed heavy, with a special purpose in them that was neither transparent nor logical to his casual fling.

“From as far as I remember, you are neither too memorable nor demanding. If you plan on changing the former, I am all for it but in terms of the latter, I rather have you leave my home and not dare turn back, for I will not be welcoming you.”

He banned the condom into his small trash can. It was small and simple. Black, a lid with a handle you could wrap your hand around from above. Roman had never noticed just how meticulous Logan was about cleaning but considering he usually threw his clothes after him before throwing him out of his warm home, much like the condom after being of no more use, it was not too much of a wonder. This was one of the first times they actually talked.  
Turned out Roman enjoyed Logan more as a moaning bitch rather than a self-absorbed know-it-all in terms of everything, even fucking fucking.

“What do you mean, not memorable? Don’t make me out to be demanding when you are literally asking me to fuck you better right this instant. Use your words and fucking beg me for a right fuck and I will give it to you - just you try me!”

Logan looked at him, hovering as if he was a tower out of reach for him. His fling was overcome with rage, his shoulders appearing broader and more attractive the more he talked. Tongues whipped out words, sharpened their vowels and intensified the level of spitting out venom.  
The host brushed over his obvious bulge. Not even tight jeans could cover up the amount of arousal Logan seemed to gather from their hateful exchange.

“On your knees, Roman.”

The nerd turned around, facing him and approaching him rapidly. His speed was sudden, unexpected and spontaneous.It kind of.. excited him.

“Wh-”

“On. Your. Knees.”

Roman looked back into Logan’s face, their noses just the length of mere eyelashes apart. For a moment, defiance sparked in him. It was a mere matter of defending his pride but with Logan staring him down with this cold control, the silent dominance in him that would relentlessly kick him out and mercilessly make him beg and wither for yet another meeting of bodies rather than people.  
It had his knees go weak and eventually bend.

A soft hum came from Logan.   
...Roman felt strangely petrified in a morbidly sexy way. In all the times he and Logan had collided, tasted and devoured one another, he had never felt as appreciated and safe as in the moment when Logan cupped his cheek and gently stroke it.

“Good boy. I knew, I could count on you.”

His body was overcome in shivers. He averted his gaze. Surprisingly, Logan let him focus on the smooth, cream-coloured parquet. Goosebumps dressed him, yet had him feel so naked.

“I want you to listen to me and only me tonight. You can complain about it to me in the morning, if you have any voice left by then.”

Roman’s head jerked upward to meet Logan’s piercing gaze, his steel orbs. He pulled at his tie, apparently dismissing the idea of going to the gym or work or whatever else had him put on a tie in the middle of the fucking night.  
The thought that Logan might have planned this had Roman’s body flinch in need.

“Y-yes.”

Logan nodded and pulled off the article of clothing, his glaring eyes still gouging into Roman’s prideful facade which crumbled like a dried face mask he would use to uphold his beauty standards. He readily threw it all away in order to server whatever words Logan had left to spend on him.  
Anything.

“Roman?”

The kneeling man winced ever so slightly. Logan’s observant gaze did not miss a bit of it despite his busy actions of unbuttoning his shirt.

“I want you to speak when I ask you to and only when I ask you to.”

He nodded softly, still staring up at him as if he was a divinity to worship. His hands were on the floor, ready to dig in dirt.

“Now. Be a good boy and put your silent mouth to use. You might have a zipper to open up for me~”

The guest tilted his head, a move met by no better reaction but a hip thrust into his face.  
Oh.  
Slowly, he opened his mouth and dove between Logan’s legs in an attempt to undress him with his muted mouth only.

“Good boy, very good~”

A whine escaped his thin mouth.  
Maybe he enjoyed Logan speaking more than he liked himself speak. His crotch seemed to like it very much.


End file.
